


Windows to the Soul

by queenofcawdor



Series: gender changes [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Issues, Girl-Who-Lived, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, also really super short, potter parents are mentioned, really rough sorry, trans!harry potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3663096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofcawdor/pseuds/queenofcawdor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"boy who lived" would never be a good description.<br/>1. harry had died far more times than average or necessary<br/>2. boy was not the best word</p>
            </blockquote>





	Windows to the Soul

Harry Potter sat in bed, amidst the snores of the Gryffindor boys.

_-_

_You look just like your father._

_-_

Harry hated that phrase so much. It wasn’t the remainder of James Potter, the reminder that with both parents dead there was only the Dursleys.

The idea was perhaps the most bothersome. The off-kilter jaw, the stagnant curls all spoke of a masculine lineage, one going back for centuries.

Harry did not identify with any of it.

-

_You look just like your father._

_-_

_James--I mean, Harry._

_-_

_You have your father’s looks (and your mother’s eyes of course)._

_-_

Harry fumbled through the dancing photos of James and Lily Potter. They laughed, spun, danced. Lily Potter smiled up at her child’s face, eyes bright and twinkling. Harry looked at her dress and lines and face and felt a hollowness inside a far-too flat chest.

James Potter had friends who had made entrances into Harry’s life like stars, burning bright and fast then fading out so quickly Harry missed their exits.

Ron grumbled in his sleep, a whisper startling Harry away from the pages and memories and things best unforgotten. 

_-_

_Boy-who-Lived!_

-

Harry did not think that “Boy-who-Lived” was an apt descriptor. There was an abnormal amount of deaths experienced over the years, for one.

The “boy” part was perhaps the most tricky. Dudley had spent years sneering out the word “girl” as though it were an insult.

Harry only wished it could be the truth.

The feeling of the jawline of a developing young man, of the straight edges that mapped out a teenage body, wrapping fists around curls, pulling till the tears felt safe coming out of a woman’s eyes--these were the worst of hurts.

-

_You have your mother’s eyes._

-

It made sense for Harry to have Lily’s eyes, a woman’s eyes. Windows to the soul, and all of that.

Harry just wished for her curves and parts and gentle voice, as well.


End file.
